A Hidden Tattoo
by perksofbeingamugglebornerudite
Summary: It's their 5th year at Hogwarts and the Marauders are back! But this year, they get their soulmate tattoos. Is James really destined for Lily? Sorry, I suck at summaries but LxJ and eventual SxR
1. Chapter 1

**A Hidden Tattoo**

 **A.N** **So this is my first fanfiction, I've been reading them for years but never worked up the courage to write one myself. I hope you like this, please review!**

"Goodbye, darling," Rose Evans said as she pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "You will write every week or two, won't you? Oh, I'm so proud of my little prefect baby. Keep up with your schoolwork, and do stay away from this James Potter boy. He won't bother you if you don't bother him."

"Thanks Mum, but I seriously doubt it. He wouldn't stop annoying me all year and-"Lily was cut off by her father, who sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, we know, Lils, you went on about it all summer. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a crush on him." Lily was about to retort when suddenly a dark-haired girl came flying towards her, "LILY! LILS! LILYPOP! FLOWER!" Lily whirled round and squealed, "MARLENE!"

"Quick, Dorcas and Mary bagsed a compartment for us!" Marlene McKinnon grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged her through the crowd. "Marls, I need to go to the prefect's carriage for an hour or two, remember?" Lily said. Marlene turned and huffed, "Fine, but don't blame me when all our sweets are gone by the time you appear". As they parted ways, a familiar shadow fell over Lily. "Shit." she muttered.

"Hey, Evans. Miss me? Of course you did, I'm impossible to resist. Go out with me, babe?" smirked James Potter. Sniffing, Lily put her nose in the air and tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, speedwalking didn't work. _Damn James Potter and his stupidly long legs._ "Go away, Potter."

"What, and miss a chance to be with my lovely little Lilyflower? Not likely. You know, we're allowed our soulmate tattoos this year." Not wanting to hear any more, Lily pushed him away and headed to her own compartment.

"Paddy, padders, my main man, I'm drunk on loveeee. She's totally into me, she didn't hex me on sight, oh what a happy day" James sang as he ran into the compartment.

"Prongs, mate, you need to stop. She's never gonna like you," Sirius leant back and put his feet on the table, "Right, Wormy?"

"Uh, I dunno, we can get our tattoos this year though can't we? I guess we'll see then." Peter said. Immediately Sirius jumped up and ran out the door. "I suppose he's gone to find some girls before he finds out the name of the one he's destined to commit to for all eternity..."

Lily wandered into the prefect carriage, looking for someone she knew. Soon she spotted Remus Lupin, looking quite lonely without the rest of the marauders to keep him company. She started towards him. _He may be a marauder, but he's definitely the nicest of the lot,_ she thought. "Hey Remus." He looked up as she sat down beside him and smiled."Hey Lily, how's things?"

"Ugh, I was fine till I saw Potter." Lily groaned. Frowning, Remus said, "Hey, give him a chance, he really likes you, you know." Lily rolled her eyes at him. "He does! I know he's an arrogant prick, but he doesn't stop talking about you... like, ever."

Suddenly uncomfortable and eager to change the subject, Lily asked, "So what are these tattoos that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Right, well, this might take a bit of explaining. So when a witch or wizard turn 16, they get the choice to get a magical tattoo. And this tattoo will be the name of your soulmate in their handwriting. However, the name will not show up until your soulmate has their tattoo as well. Ooh, and another thing; remember that your soulmate can be anywhere in the world. If they're from Hogwarts, great. But if you don't know them, don't worry. You will meet them eventually. That's why you're soulmates!" Remus finished.

Lily laughed, "This sounds too complicated, I probably won't get it."

"But aren't you curious? Wouldn't you like to have the security of knowing that the person you're with is meant for you?"

"Pfft, Remus, you're such a softie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N So sorry I haven't posted in like ages but was busy writing an essay for physics and it took wayyyy longer than I thought it would Xx**

The Great Hall was filled with the noisy chattering of students as Lily walked in with Marlene and Mary. " I can't believe we're in fifth year already, it seems like just yesterday we were the scared little first years waiting to be sorted." sighed Mary. Marlene scoffed and said, "Stop being so nostalgic, nobody cares." As they took their seats, the hall quieted. Dumbledore rose from the head table, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'll save my big speech for after the Sorting, so without any further ado, please welcome this year's first years. Let the Sorting commence!"

"Arnott, Eilidh."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Anderson, Blaine"

"SLYTHERIN"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see the Marauders whispering together over a piece of parchment. _Bet it's another stupid prank_ she thought. Suddenly, James looked up. He winked and mouthed "Go out with me, Evans." Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the Sorting.

"Hudson, Finn"

"GRYFFINDOR"

...

The Sorting was over. Dumbledore was giving his usual _these houses are your family speech._ And it was all the Marauders could do not to laugh. Because they knew what was coming next.

"Let the feast BEGIN!"

The first years gasped as plates of food appeared out of thin air. Everyone tucked in, and then the first screams began from the Slytherin table. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. had been turned into a Marauder.

Sirius (the real one) started rolling on the floor crying with laughter. James did the same. Even Remus was trying, and failing, to suppress his laughter as the Slytherins started shouting at each other,

"POTTER! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN TABLE!"

"I'M NOT POTTER, LUPIN!"

"WELL AT LEAST YOU TWO DIDN'T GET TURNED INTO PETTIGREW LIKE ME!"

"Hey, I resent that." Peter muttered.

Lily turned to James and Sirius with an accusing glare. "I knew you lot were up to something."

"It's all part of our image, sweetheart. But wait, you haven't seen the best part!" Sirius gestured to something hiding under the Slytherin table.

"Oh no. It's Sev, isn't it." Lily sighed.

Rushing over to Snape, she pulled him out from under the table. And immediately dropped his, or rather her, hand as she looked up at Minerva McGonagall. Laughter echoed round the hall as Snape's rather embarrassing new form was revealed. Even Dumbledore couldn't hide his smile as the real McGonagall stormed up to the Marauders and barked "My office. Now. And bring Severus."

"What did we do wrong Professor? It was the Marauders" James whined.

"Yeah, it was them." Sirius pointed at 4 Slytherin replicas of the boys.

Professor McGonagall turned and strode towards the Slytherins as the real Marauders ran out of the hall and up to the common room.

" _Carpe Diem"_ James panted as the portrait swung forwards.

" Well, Paddy, Wormy, Moony, let's consider that a prank well done."

 **A.N I forgot to do this at the start but I do not own these characters, they are owned by the lovely J.K Rowling. Oh, and did anyone get my Glee references?**

 **p.s I'm Scottish, so I might use phrases that seem weird from time to time X**


End file.
